


Ponds, Pools, and Other Fluids

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pool Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy goes for a dip in the TARDIS and shows the Doctor just how wet she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponds, Pools, and Other Fluids

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at eleventy-kink.livejournal.com at: http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=1997742t1997742
> 
> Mostly Amy/Eleven with mentions of Amy/Eleven/Rory.

The Doctor clucks his tongue. “Amelia Pond, all of time and space and you choose to swim in my pool?”

Amy treads water. “For one thing, Doctor, Rory's in the middle of a shift, and when he gets done, we can go where you like.”

“Fair enough.” Perhaps realizing how out of place he looked, the Doctor pulls off his tweed jacket and his boots and socks. He still looks ridiculous.

“For another thing, it's hot as blazes in here.”

“I suppose it is a bit warm with the thermal modulator in a feedback loop.” He shucks off his braces and trousers, as though in deference to the heat, and still looks ridiculous.

“You could just say the heat was broken, you know,” Amy calls as she does a few lazy backstrokes. “Oh, and the local pool usually frowns on skinny dipping.”

“Oh, is that what you're doing?” She can't tell if he was being serious or not. She hates that, but on the bright side, he was naked. He still looks ridiculous, but also ridiculously sexy. “I'll just hop in, shall I?” 

“Why?” she asks, all innocence. Two can play at this game. “Was there something you wanted?” He puts on a burst of speed in reply, and she lets him chase her to the edge of the shallow end until he had her boxed into a corner. She wriggles playfully and makes as if to climb out of the pool to further her escape. 

Instead, he pulls her back down and onto his erection. “Oh!” She grinds hungrily against him. Cold, red tendrils of hair stick to her back, and his body presses against her, warming her, filling her. One of his arms braces against the edge of the pool; the other wraps around her wet, slippery body, holding her close and steady. He suckles and bites at her neck; there would be a bruise there later. She certainly did not care. She kind of likes it, really, letting her boys take turns marking her, play their possessive games as if she wasn't both of theirs, fully and completely; as if, more to the point, they weren't hers. She laughs and moans and throws back her head as she comes; she loves the way the Doctor feels inside of her when she clenches up like that.

He pushes her torso down and keeps fucking her, and there will be scratches on her belly tomorrow as well. Her legs float up, buoyant in the warm water, tangling with his, letting him set his angle just so. She is more than happy to let him as long as it keeps feeling as good as this. He comes a few moments later, and she flops happily onto the wall of the pool.

***

Rory walks in and doffs his scrubs. “I'll just do a few laps until one of you feels like round two, then.”


End file.
